narwickfandomcom-20200214-history
Närwick Wiki
Welcome to Närwick Närwick is a city that appears on no map, is taught about in no mundane school, and is not even heard about except by its natives and those very few that find their way there through sheer luck and chance. None that are born there ever dream of leaving, and no visitor has ever found it a second time upon leaving. The town seems to be self-sufficient in resources, and always manages to get whatever else it might need. While the locals are as ignorant as anywhere else, most have some idea that the area's an outlier of some kind, as the number of "natural disasters", "animal attacks", and simple odd happenstances occurring within are difficult to completely dismiss. The supernatural is everywhere, in a way. A powerful Nexus in the city's center, currently held in check by a local Conspiracy of Hunters, causes otherworldly realms to drift closer to the mundane world; the Gauntlet is thinner, Avernian Gates are plentiful, and energy sources seem to flare into existence continually while dying out more slowly. The Kindred, Werewolves, Beasts, and other creatures of the night tied to this realm, however, are not so nearly numerous as the ghosts, spirits, and angels that so easily find their way into the city's borders, nor the Hunters keeping things from going too far. A minor accord has been formed, a simple council that does little more than keep the Masquerade/Veil in check and make sure the denizens of the town never escalate to all out war with each other (as well as to avoid the focus of the Hunters), but there's no Consiliums, Freeholds, or Praxis to manage the more day to day affairs of those dwelling within the city, isolated as it is from the wider world. General History The city of Närwick has undergone strife for as long as its (fully local) history records, both for its mundane inhabitants and the supernatural creatures that call it its home, but the actual details are sparse, at best. The past of the town seems shrouded, protected from even magical research by otherworldly forces of some kind (some say the city-spirit itself prevents it), and even local history lacks specific information. What IS known is that a local Conspiracy of Hunters, the Templars of St. Aemilianus, have had control of the city center, Aemilianus' Watchway, for at least the past century, if not more, and no effort on the part of the city's supernatural denizens has been able to upend them from it. Thankfully, few want to, as they do a decent job of keeping the Nexus in check, fighting off the worst of the creatures that come through, and even seeming to have a way to close the largest and worst breeches of the bordering realms. No group, especially of humans, is perfect, however. The supernatural denizens of the city, meanwhile, have had their own internal issues. Until about the year 1993, infighting and conflict was very common among the different "species"; Vampires fed in Uratha territory, Mages treated Beasts like Goetic servants (or were made into meals if they failed), and Changelings treated everyone like a potential enemy, often violently so. "The Council" was formed that year, after a major conflict, to attempt to end the fighting and provide a means of, if not cooperation, at least maintainable peace among the denizens of the town. Players Details TBD (Group Mechanics) Useful Links Setting Information House Rules NPCs Category:Browse